leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DPA22
Bonds Connect Across Space-Time... (Japanese: 時空をむすぶ絆... The Bonds That Link Space-Time...) is the twenty-second chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot Palkia has appeared at the Spear Pillar! Professor Rowan explains that it is the other Pokémon with the power of the gods and that while Dialga is the overlord of time, Palkia is the overlord of space. He deducts that the distortion created by the Red Chain must have summoned it. Hareta asks why they're fighting as they lunge at each other, and Rowan explains that according to the Celestic legends, due to the core difference right at the heart of these two beings they are unable to coexist within the same dimension, and that due to their being summoned by the Red Chain, the balance of time and space has been ruined. He points out how parts of the Spear Pillar are already being engulfed by darkness, a darkness that will consume all time, all space and all life. In the end, the only thing left will be a void. Hareta says that he'll stop it, however Rowan says that he mustn't be rash and that they need to think to come up with a plan. As Hareta struggles, the Master Ball falls from his pocket. Rowan tells Hareta that with it there may just be a chance. As the Master Ball can catch any Pokémon without fail, he must remove either Dialga or Palkia from the fight by catching one. Hareta entrusts his Pokémon to Rowan as he charges in, however he soon enters the void finding himself unable to move in zero gravity. However he suddenly finds a footing, it's Onix's head! Hareta's Pokémon have released themselves from their Poké Balls to join him in his fight. Hareta is touched by this and declares that they'll all fight together. A sentiment which is backed up by Mitsumi, who has just arrived with the Gym Leaders. They decided to cover for Hareta while he takes the chance to get close. Hareta then takes the opportunity to throw his Master Ball at Palkia, however Palkia phases out of space briefly to let the Master Ball fly past harmlessly. It seems all hope is lost, as even Cyrus himself comments that this is not what he wanted to achieve and that he was foolish for believing he could change the world on his own. However Mitsumi still has hope, she believes that Hareta has the ability to bring about miracles and that as long as he never gives up, there's still a chance. Mars then stands up saying that she won't give up either and asks Jupiter to get Cyrus somewhere safe. However, Cyrus has something to say. "The ." He goes on to explain that when Dialga uses its Roar of Time, there is a moment where it comes to a complete stop. This moment may be just long enough to create an opening in its defenses. He has no idea whether the plan will work, but it might just be worth risking and he asks Hareta if he's willing to follow through. Hareta agrees and heads into the heart of the void again, jumping on Palkia's back as it warps through space again. Rowan says that there's a chance that if Palkia doesn't resurface, Hareta could be trapped in an alternate space for eternity. Hareta feels the strain on his body as Palkia travels through alternate space, however he refuses to let go and forces Palkia to turn back, appearing right before Dialga who unleashes its Roar of Time, catching both Hareta and Palkia in the blast. As Hareta is flung through the void he calls out "Now, everyone... Do it!!!!". As everyone unleashes their attacks, a bright light engulfs the Spear Pillar. Hareta awakens in a space filled with stars, Dialga and Palkia fading away in the distance... "Well... 'til we meet again..." Hareta awakens on the Spear Pillar, where Mitsumi has been cradling his body, calling out his name as the concerned others look on. Hareta is pleased to see that everyone is okay, but wonders where Cyrus and the others went. Rowan replies that they left while he was asleep as Jun quips that they're probably up to no good again. However Hareta disagrees, because now everyone is friends and says that even Dialga and Palkia realized this. Because everyone's hearts were able to join as one, there was no longer any need to fight. Rowan then thinks to himself about how the balance between time, space and even life has returned to normal thanks to "bonds" and that Hareta's emotions were what became the bonds that held everyone together. Hareta then declares, "Ah, that was fun!" which causes Mitsumi to yell at him asking exactly which part was "fun" and that they had all thought he was dead. However Hareta replies that it's great for everyone to just be together like this before suddenly bringing up the topic that puts everyone on edge. "Since we're all here, how about it!? Let's battle!!!" Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * * B-2 * Roark * Gardenia * Maylene * Crasher Wake * Fantina * Byron * Candice * Cynthia * Cyrus * Mars * Saturn * Jupiter * Professor Rowan Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (Hareta's) * (Hareta's) * ( ) * (Hareta's) * (Mitsumi's) * (Mitsumi's) * ( 's) * (B-2's) * ( ) * (Roark's) * (Gardenia's) * ( ) * (Crasher Wake's) * (Crasher Wake's) * ( ) * (Byron's) * (Candice's) * (Candice's) * ( ) * (Mars's) * (Jupiter's) * * Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters it:DPA22 zh:DPA22